


Focus

by Anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: The young babuu turtles showing their power.Leo- PortalMikey- Creation/DestructionRaph- Skin HardenDonnie- HistoryWas looking at bnha fanart and though why not an au kinda but not really. I take from fullmetal alchemists and the 2018 turtles. Just enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been using prompt lines to get started in working my creative juices and get them flowing.
> 
> Line: "Did you see that",he shouted

Leo - Portal - Age 11

Eyes closed he ignored tall outside noice until it was inly himeslf and the solid beat within his chest. Sword lifted he breathed shallow and even. A result from his intense focus on the task at hand. A familiar tingling sparked inside, he welcomed the feeling as it grew from his chest to encompass his entire form. He angled the sword overhead concentrating as he slowly rearranged concentrated amounts his inner energy towards his solidly grasped hands. Though which it traveled to his sword, its cooled metal crackles with the lightest of electricity. Prior failed experience taught him never rush the movement inside, to remain patient as the arterial streamed together. An inhale as he flowed more above into his sword clad hands following was a the near silent exhale as he sliced down. Into an arc through which all energy built prior the attack unleashed in a fury of electric sparks. It left him with the feeling of inertia, a weightlessness before he's gounded back into reality. A sharp contrast, but one he welcomed as upon opening his eyes to the applause of his siblings behind he looked ahead to his creation. Before him was a small hole neon in color, its stabled electrical outline keeping its fragile yet solid state in existence. Behind Mikey's voice reigned louder.

"Did you see that?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This times prompt words were 
> 
> Waking up from a deep sleep

* * *

 

Donnie- Insight- Age 11

 

He could hardly remember when it had happened or the context, but the feeling and following results associated remained prominent amongst his myriad of memories.

 

It started with a toy (it was Mikeys) too vague to remember the toys physical properties, though his emotions prior to the life changing event was less then spectacular. Given to himself by the youngest to involve him in his pretend world. An attempt to connect himself more with his siblings. He held the fictional realm on a low pedestal, no seeing nor understanding the meaning. His attention wafted from the toy to other things he could be doing, Mikey pressed a button aside the toy in attempt to gain his attention. And gain it had, the bright red light shown through transparent eyes followed by the voicings of heroic deeds.

 

How?

 

He turned the object looking for the sound and lights source but to no avail. Finding the speakers on its backside he peeked into it. Focused and still, it was then it happened.

 

He was no more then an omnipresence, overlooking the toys creation. Watching the process through which the object was created. Its molding and heating, sounding, wiring, painting then packaging it was all here. Its travels thereafter, a home upon a toy shelf then a home. Later to be discarded years later and found by Splinter weeks prior. It continued until now.

 

He blinked as though waking from a deep sleep. You in hand he stared discombobulated for the previous events, it remained prominent in mind as he stared blankly at the toy. Looking to the small bolts instilled into its back he knew their purpose and how to remove them. He knew everything about the toy.

 

For months he'd seen his brothers powers become known and grow. Months passed as Splinter taught them lessons of control when using them. Though he usually remained excluded during such lessons until their ninja or academic studies began.

 

Gaining the youngest attention he smiled 

 

"Think I just figured out my quirk."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of him touching anything then just knowing everything about it. Its history if you will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this took foreve blame my laziness. 1 down and 1 to go

The pack was to never be touched, it was a simple command. One, when questioned by his smarter brother, was answered in kind. An answer to which his attention span could only hold for so long before the polysyllabic wordings were ignored in favor of inspecting the pack held in their father's nimble fingers. 

An image of a tree printed on its front, a beauty captured during a moment of unrest as its pedals danced around the trunk and to the image's edge. The words on top in their curled font read Prunus its accompanying wording much to difficult for him to sound out. They watched as it was stored into an upper cabinet before their father excused himself for meditation Leo not far behind. 

"Prunus serrulata"  
He heard his brighter brother say, a look in his eye himself and two siblings knew all too well. He managed to escape before the lecture of what it was and its origins. 

To him, training was the worst time of the day. Aside from bedtime, the training following their main kata's and weapons was power training. To which he was subjected to watching his brothers all who had already gained use of their quirks focus and control this growing power. Granted Donnie's power was more internal then ex he was still required to meditate to manage its use seeing as he had been having headaches from unintendedly using it many times. Leo's portals varied in size and strength seeing as it took a real toll on his energy similarily Raph's ability to harden his skin was a training exercise in energy expenditure. 

He was told to sit out until training's end. He knew the reason was his over curious nature which had the eventuality of lead to many unfortunate outcomes. He couldn't help it even now the contents of the forbidden pack pecked at his consciousness, knowing it was a tree wasn't what interested him instead it was how something so big could fit in something so small.   
It wouldn't be until days later he'd get his answers. 

A grate lied openly in the dojo's high ceiling: its exposure acted as a source for varied weather in their household. Underneath father had dug out the remainder of cracked concrete flooring unveiling the patched dirt under. A hole was dug following he watched on with holden breath as the pack was opened. 

The small seedlings inside left much to be desired, when questioned of the tree's origin he was told of the long wait game he'd have to endure to see such a sight. Frustration bubbled up at the mere mention of the word wait as it was a word he always had difficulty accepting. 

It was a cruel truth but one he could attempt as he looked to the discarded pack. So, he waited for what felt like forever and yet not even a sprout had shown through the watered dirt below. 

"It's only been 2 days" 

Donnie would note towards his complaining. 

"Patience is bitter but its fruit is sweet"

Leo restating something he'd heard from father. 

"Who cares"

Raph would brush him off.

"If you'd like I could wait with you"

Father smiled before continuing to explain his excitement towards the plant's progression as well. As it was a source of great joy for him allowing memories of a distant past resurface. Explaining his prior hobby in flower watching with Shen and he'd more the happily share this experience with his youngest. 

Together they sat in wait, he'd listened to stories of father and mothers excursions until dinner to which they'd leave then return until their upcoming bedtime. During which he asked to stay up for a few more minutes pushing to an hour. Father would agree to half an hour before leaving to create a cup of tea. 

Alone he sat staring at the repurposed dirt seconds crawling by before he moved closer to inspect for any signs of life. None to be seen he questioned if they maybe settled the seed wrong, even he was smart enough to question the legitimacy of anything taking years to grow. Touching the dirtied top he swattled his hand in it thinking of the plant it was to become. 

He saw it before he felt it, a sprout; green in color it possessed two neighboring limbs. Its sudden appearance startled him though his hand stayed rooted in place he watched as it grew. Almost in a time-lapse motion, he saw it grow inch by inch feeling the dirt underhand shuffle in accommodation. Fascination crossed his features followed by a smile of excitement as the green growth wrapped around his arm continuing its descent until a startling crash turned his attention to the dojo's opened door. 

Fathers teacup smashed to pieces and a look of shocked shook the child following was the others slow approaching form. The plants wilted just as fast around the child's arm once his father had fully come and squatted aside him. Releasing the dirt he looked to the wilted plant then to his father apologizing thereafter a frown on face.

"There is no need for apologies my child. What I saw had startled me nothing more, this gift you possess is a powerful one."

A look to the dead collection before he continued.

"-Use it well and with extreme caution"

Mikey nodded in the face of his father a smile slowly returning as he returned his hands to the dirt below. Splinter looked to the wilted pile a sigh on lip knowing his child's attempt of bringing up life from death was near impossible. 

Attempts of sating Mikey's attempting did nothing to stop the orange branded child from trying. He stood then went about collecting the glassed pieces and wiping away the mess leaving the room to trash the remains he knew what to expect once returning and the lesson he'd be left to teach after the child's much-failed attempts. 

The lesson of life and death was one of grief and pain. One he still lived with even to this day, a painful truth for all who live. He turned to the dojo tail held low. 

A rumble from below; erratic and panicked it shook the very ground he stood. He stumbled the rest the way to the dojo fear for his young prominent in mind. Doors opened down the hall as his other children stumbling into sight to ask of the commotions origin. Then silence.

They followed father into the dojo where gasps of amazement met them with a sight they'd all assume was to be enjoyed years after was now present in all its glory. Cherry blossoms fell from the trees branches and feathered down to the mats below. 

Mikey sat staring up the magnificent sight then to them with a goofy smile on face.


End file.
